Reviens Moi
by That's Andie
Summary: Recueuils de Song-Fics. Du mélodramtique...
1. Revenir

_Voici une de mes Song Fictions, que j'ai décider de poster ici en essaie._

_Dites-moi si elle vous plait, alors je me forcerai pour mettre en ligne les autres aussi._

_Avec la chanson Reviens-moi de Dany Bédar chanté en duo avec Anny Carrier._

_ca./watch?vbREtgZYAXUM&featurerelated_

_Je conseille de l'écouter une fois au complet avant de commencer à lire, mais vous n'êtes pas obliger de suivre tout mes conseille._

_Voilà, bonne lecture._

_L'Intello_

* * *

Le temps n'était pas à l'orage sur Washington D.C

Le ciel était s'un gris plutôt blanchâtre. Il faisait froid, froid et sec. Une fine pluie tombait sur la grande ville.

_Ce soir il pleut dehors..._

Mais tout ce temps sentait l'orage, non pas à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur. De la fenêtre de ce bureau, d'où une jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre, en silence. Bras croisés.

_Dehors comme en dedans..._

Tout était frais dans son esprits, chaque paroles, non celles qu'il avaient prononcés, mais les siennes.

Lui faisant fermer les yeux, frissonner de tout son long, serrer les dents...

_Oublie ce que je t'ai dis..._

Pour une dispute. Simple, innocente. Mais en apparence seulement, car c'était à double sens. Deux opinions différents, tel le noir et le blanc. Mais au lieu de s'accorder, ces deux-là semaient la pagaille.

Un désaccord... Des tords...

_C'est juste qu'on voit différemment..._

Maintenant un trou, trop grand pour être contourner, trop profond pour être bouché, trop long pour être enjambé. Une seule solution... Y descendre.

* * *

Jamais de mots, que des regards, que des actes, que des choses. Des laisser-aller même. Des aveux quelques fois. Puis, un espoir, cette étincelle de chance que l'on saisi, qui peut même aller jusqu'à de l'optimisme.

_Tu m'as donné un rêve..._

Il pouvait l'aider, il avait essayer. Des mots... Si dur et tendre à la fois. Elle avait été quelque chose, tout, et puis... Rien?

_Et je croyais tes lèvres..._

Toute était si sombre. Si mort et si triste tout d'un coup. Deux yeux fixaient la fenêtre, sans voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. La même chose que de son côté, son côté à lui.

_Dehors il pleut, je crois..._

Il était, elle était. Mais est-ce qu'un jour, il pourrait enfin affirmer qu'ils étaient? Qu'ils sont? Car elle ne pouvait être tout et rien à la fois...

_Il faut se parler de toi et moi..._

* * *

Être si près, mais si loin... Si différent, mais pareil. Ensemble séparément.

_Hooo, reviens-moi..._

Mais ils avaient besoin de l'un l'autre. Lui voulait guidé ses pas, elle voulait le protéger. Sans jamais se laisser faire l'un l'autre.

_Éclaire mes yeux pour une fois..._

Il voulait la protéger d'elle même, et elle voulait le protéger d'elle. Mais ils posaient des barrières derrières, entre et devant chacun de leur pas. Les séparant de plus en plus, à chaque mètres.

_Hooo, reviens-moi..._

Il était la base, la solidité. Mais il avait besoin d'elle pour devenir plus, pour se montrer. Pour s'ouvrir.

Elle comptait sur lui, pour l'aider à tenir au large, à rester forte face au vents, si violents et au vagues, si dure.

_Comme une reine à son roi..._

* * *

Rien n'était plus en ordre, tout voulait sortir tel un flots de malheur. Elle voulait le retenir, mais le mal était déjà fait.

_Si tu savais comment je me sens..._

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle n'avait plus rien contrôlé. Elle avait été lâche, elle avait laisser les portes s'ouvrir sans plus rien faire pour les retenir.

_Mon coeur éclate comme un volcan..._

Plus rien n'allait, elle était désorientée et seule. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle ne pouvait plus le savoir, maintenant qu'elle était seule...

_Je suis perdue, viens me chercher..._

La douleur ne partirait pas, elle était là. Affluant dans son coeur, brûlant au passage, cognant contre ses parois. Avec toute la force du désespoir. Les images, s'entrechoquant dans sa tête, la faisait chanceler.

_Je peux te voir les yeux fermés..._

* * *

Il c'était tue, ne voulant plus rien dire. Si le silence est dit d'or, c'est de l'or tranchant. Surtout lorsqu'il suit l'ouragan de paroles, lorsqu'il est porté par ces reste, par les derniers souffle de vents.

_Je sais, mes silences te font souffrir.._

La cruauté c'était incrusté, étant même jusqu'à être la bienvenue, dans ces paroles. Les siennes, ou les siennes ? À moins qu'elles ne furent qu'un cri à l'unisson... Mais un cri sonnant drôlement faux...

Tel un piano désaccordé. Désaccordé...

_À quoi ça sert de mentir?_

Mais était-ce vraiment des vérités mensongères qui avait été exposées? De fausse briques jetées, toutes aussi robustes, mais garnis de bombes? Visant la confiance? Pour des dommages...

_Jusqu'à se perdre et se briser..._

Avait-il le temps? Le temps et les moyens de se rattraper? De les rattraper, avant que plus de dommages ne soit causés, avant que mensonge et réalités ne se confondent Peut être même pour de bon...

_Donne-moi l'éternité..._

* * *

Sans qu'ils n'en soit totalement conscient, sans que cela n'en soit totalement intentionnel... Ils s'imbibaient des paroles de l'un l'autre, s'éloignant par le même fait...

_Hooo, reviens-moi..._

Car ils ne pouvaient se vider l'un l'autre, car il ne pouvait se montrer de nouveau le chemin...

Ils ne pouvaient plus se résonner...

_Éclaire mes yeux pour une fois..._

Ils ne se retenaient plus. Ils se laissaient aller, allant à l'encontre même de toutes les promesses.

_Hooo reviens-moi..._

Les bases, les structures complexes, tout était tombé. Sans plus rien pour les retenir, elle s'étaient laissé emporter.

_Comme une reine à son roi..._

Mais aucuns ne voulaient en rester là, chacun voulait y croire. Du plus profond d'eux-mêmes, puiser à même ce qui reste d'espoir pour retourner vers l'autre. Toujours, dans l'espoir infime d'être reçus avec amour. Retrouver toute la sécurité et la quiétude d'entant...

_Je veux recoller mon corps sur ta moitié... _

Être entier, plus jamais seul, jamais plus démuni. Pouvoir vivre librement, sans comment ni pourquoi, sans peur ni limites...

_Avoir le vertige sans tomber..._

Il le voulait, elle le voulait, le ''ils'' avait toujours raison d'être, peut être...

_Hooo, reviens-moi..._

Se sentir, se voir, se parler et peut être... Peut être... S'aimer.

Ils avaient besoin d'un ''eux'', et n'on pas d'un ''il'' et d'un ''elle''.

_Éclaire mes yeux pour une fois..._

Être là...

_Hooo, reviens-moi..._

Rester...

_Comme une reine à son roi..._

Sans jamais repartir...

_Hooo..._

* * *

Avançant, franchissant cette porte de vitre, enjambant les quelques mètres le séparant d'elle.

Elle se retourna, il est là.

Ses yeux...

Elle franchis les quelques trois dernier pas les séparant.

Il en fit un.

C'est la quiétude de ces bras qui lui avait tant manqué et...

- Tempérance...

Cette manière...

- Non, pour toi c'est Bones, murmura-t-elle.

_Ils_ sourirent.


	2. Quand je ferme les yeux

_Voici une autres Song Fiction._

_Elle n'est pas une suite de la précédente, à savoir._

_Sur la chanson:  
Quand je ferme les yeux de Annie Villeneuve_

_Merci des commentaires,_

_l'Intello_

* * *

Je clignais des yeux, essayant de réunir mes forces. Elle étaient moindres et elle partaient, glissaient entre mes mains.

_Quand je ferme les yeux..._

Devant comme derrière mes paupières, il y avait son visage. De plus en plus flou à chacune de mes respirations saccadés lente, tel des râles.

_Je te vois encore un peu..._

Mais il était là, près de moi. Il voulait que je reste avec lui, ne jamais partir...

_Je m'imagine simplement..._

Au creux de ses bras, sur un plancher de béton froid, j'étais bien. Je sentais mes forces me quitter, mais j'étais bien... J'oubliais la douleur me lacérant la poitrine, le sang...

_Avoir envie d'arrêter le temps..._

Je respire une nouvelle bouffée d'air. Son odeur s'y même, puis son image...

_Quand je ferme les yeux..._

Il imprégnait mon souffle d'espoir, de peine et de joie. Le temps a passé, les eaux ont coulées sous les ponts. Mais elles ne s'arrêterons pas, pas pour moi... Elle continueront, pour lui...

_Et si je meurs avant toi..._

Je la sens, maintenant... Je respire de nouveau, avec plus de force, plus de détermination. Mon regard se pose une dernière fois dans le siens. Je ferme les yeux, un larme coule sur ma joue. Il se raidit, je sais que la colère monte en lui. Mais il est temps...

_Laisse-moi partir seule juste un fois..._

Je serre les dents. La vie est si triste, si tragique. Mais elle nous oblige à être des battant, à continuer... Je le veux voir de nouveau, m'assurer que je ne suis plus seule...

_Même si je pleur, même si je rage... _

J'entend le ciel qui gronde. Peut être est-ce pour moi?

_Même si le ciel est un orage..._

Je n'ai plus le choix. Je le sais. Mais je ne le laisse pas démuni, je peux me consoler.

_Moi je t'aime..._

Enfin, je l'espère... Il m'a apprit qu'aimer était le plus beau de cadeaux.

_Oui je t'aime mon amour..._

Je suis étendue, sereine, je laisse un soupire imperceptible s'échapper de ma bouche.

_Quand je ferme les yeux..._

Je peux y aller... Il est là... Nous sommes là.

_C'est que nous sommes tout les deux..._

Je le vois, dans mes pensés. Son visage, son sourire, ses yeux.

_Et quand je pense à toi trop fort..._

Je me détend... Mes muscles se décontracte. La douleur est intense, mais elle est éphémère. Je sens le dernier souffle de vie me quitter...

_Un simple soupir, et je m'endors..._

Du plus lointain de mon voyage, je l'entend. Sans le voir, je le sais...

_Même si je pleur, même si je rage... _

Je ne croyais pas au paradis, il m'a apprit à le faire...

_Même si le ciel est un orage..._

Il a prit tout les risques, bravis toutes les peurs pour moi... Mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense avoir échouer...

_Moi je t'aime..._

On à tous droit aux erreurs...

_Oui je t'aime mon amour..._

Et au pardon.

_Pour toujours..._

Ils est trop tard pour reculer. Je suis déjà partie.

_Quand la vie nous sépare..._

Pour moi il est trop tard, mais pas pour lui. Il a la vie devant lui. Je voudrais tant lui dire...

_Ton silence est trop dur.._

Savoir qu'il va continuer...

_Parle-moi..._

Maintenant... Maintenant je suis au passé. Le ciel ne sera jamais assez grand pour que je le perde. Il m'a permit d'être.

_Quand je ferme les yeux..._

Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, plus pour l'aimer, plus pour lui être reconnaissante. De tout ce que nous avons vécu, de tout ce qu'il m'a donné. Quatre ans plus tard, nous avons vécu sans regret, l'un pour l'autre.

Et je n'oublierai pas... Je le promet.

_Je nous vois encore heureux..._

- Bones, non, Bones!

Un homme habillé de bleu s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

Il leva les yeux.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure...

- Je suis désolé.

...qui fit écho...

... Jusqu'au paradis


	3. This Mad World

Tout semblait bien aller, jusqu'à ce soir. Maintenant, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, rien ne va plus.

Tous les jours défilent mais se ressemblent, comme les gens.

_All around me are familiar faces_

Heureux. Tristes. Déçus. Bons. Méchants.

_Worn out places, Worn out faces_

Il se ressemblent tous. Moi qui avait pourtant tant d'aptitude à tout distinguer... Maintenant tout est pareille... Tout n'est que façade. Et à force de tout voir en noir et blanc, l'on croit voir des couleurs.

_Bright and early for the daily races_

À force de suivre la vie en rose, je viens étourdie. Et je tourne continuellement en rond, autour du même cercle.

_Going nowhere, Going nowhere_

Dans le bâtiment ou je travaille, tout est pareil. Tout est en noir et blanc. Les larmes, les sourires. Les morts et les vivants.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

Et je suis comme ces murs, je redeviens une façade.

_No expression, No expression_

Même à toi je n'ai rien livré. Même à toi je me suis cachée.

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrows_

Et j'ai cru que cela durerait éternellement.

_No tomorrow, No tomorrow_

C'est dur tu sais. Ho oui, tu le sais...

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

En ce moment je me confie à toi. En fait, je l'ai fait, maintenant, c'est d'une autre manière. Tu veux me prendre dans tes bras, je suis réticente. J'ai peur de tes yeux qui, eux, ont peur de ce qu'ils retrouvent dans les miens. Ou plutôt de ce qu'ils ne retrouvent pas, ou plus..._These dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best I've ever had_

On dirait que tu délaisse ta famille, ta foi, ton monde. Je n'aime pas cela. Elle dit que nous sommes comme un baiser. Soudé, le coeur serré à l'idée de s'éloigné, de se séparer. Cette idée, quoique irrationnelle ne me déplais pas forcément. Je sais que c'est de nous qu'elle parle, nous il y à un an, dans un bureau. Mais j,aurais tant voulu que cela se passe différemment..._I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

Tu fais le contraire de ce que tout le monde fait._When people run in circles its a very very_

Pourquoi cette année plus qu'une autre, je ne sais pas. Ce soir plus qu'un autre, c'est évident et tu le comprend. En fait, tu es le seul à le comprendre._Mad World, Mad World_

Avec tout ce qu'on à vu, avec tout ce qu'on à fait voir aux gens.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

Tout ce que tu m'as fait voir._Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

Ce que j'avais manqué. Ce que je manque. Ce que je manquerai si je continu ainsi._And they feel the way that every child should_

De ton oreille attentive tu le fais si bien. Malgré toutes les études que j'ai pu mené, décidément, parlé aux morts est bien plus facile que parler aux vivants. Mais ça, tu me réapprend à le faire depuis quatre ans._Sit and listen, Sit and listen_

Je me dis que, si tu aurais été là avant, ou plutôt si je t'avais laisser être là avant, si j'avais eu quelque un comme toi, tout aurait été différent. Et ce depuis bien longtemps..._Went to school and I was very nervous _

Quand je fus laissé à moi même. Tout était en constant changement, tout bougeait à une vitesse folle autour de moi. Le monde continuait à tourné, alors que moi je m'échouais._No one knew me, No one knew me_

Et ils défilaient. Les gens. _Hello teacher tell me whats my lesson_

Je n'ai seulement pas eu le temps de retenir leurs visages. Tout étaient si flou... Je me suis toujours sentie comme l'observatrice, jamais comme l'observée. J'ai dû finir par m'habituer..._Look right through me, Look right through me_

Finalement, le temps aura passé, encore une fois. J'ai finis par te ressembler de plus en plus, ou enfin, ressembler à un humain. Une personne dotée de sentiments, d'émotions...

Mais c'est un handicap le cadeau que tu m'as donné! Un mal!

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

Mais un mal si doux quand tu es là... Ce soir, tu es avec moi. Car c'est un soir de famille comme tu le dis. Et je suis ta famille, comme tu le dis. Toujours comme tu le dis..._The dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best I've ever had_

N'arrête juste surtout pas de le dire. Non, n'arrête jamais. Tes mots sont des images. Des pellicules de roses que j'applique, un carreaux à la fois, sur mon paysages de noir et de blanc. _I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

Ils sont à l'épreuves du temps. Ils sont à l'épreuves du vent et de la pluie, des tempêtes tropicales et des noyades. Mais pas des départs. Mais pas des terminaux. Mais pas de toi. _When people run in circles it's a very very_

Puisque tu es le seul à me comprendre. Et c'est bien ainsi. Surtout ce soir._Mad World, Mad World_

J'aurais aimé le dire aussi bien que toi, mais c'est moi qui en avait le plus besoin. Élargir mon monde. Voir plus que ce que les images projetées dans ma tête par des yeux.

_Enlargen your world_

Que viens-tu de me dire, tout bas, à l'oreille? Une croyance contradictoire, certes, mais une croyance. Et de croire en quelque chose, j'en aurais bien besoin. Finalement, je suis ton conseil. Je me laisse guider à ta voie. Je te fais confiance. Je ne connais pas le chemin, alors, je te fais confiance. Et c'est bien ainsi._Mad World_

- Alors, sa va mieux?

Elle hocha la tête lentement, de haut en bas. Mouvement infime. Booth se releva avec peine, les muscles engourdis.

- Venez, je vous offres un chocolat. Cela devrait vous réchauffer.

- Mais je n'ai pas froid, plaida-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son partenaire, sourcils froncés.

- Pas votre corps Bones, votre coeur, fit-il en posant son index de sa main droite sur le dit organes.

Son sourire était réconfortant, sincère, celui d'un ami, ou plus encore.... Puis il passa à celui d'un gamin.

- Et puis je ne vous ai pas encore donner votre cadeau.

Un gamin la nuit de Noel.


End file.
